Jez and Morgead: Songbird
by Jynxiii
Summary: At the last word, she looked back at me with such perfect love. I watched her, falling more and more in love with her. A one-shot about Jez and Morgead.


**I don't own Night World or Songbird by All Angels. Sadly, I don't own Bridal Ballad, which is a poem by Edgar Allan Poe and sung by Hayley Westenra. Jez and Morgead don't know each other in this story. **

**Jez and Morgead: Songbird**

_Morgead POV_

I stared at the empty rooms blankly.

In the ten years that my mother had left me, the emptiness had never left me. I was a lonely person. I had no-one, and never would.

These bare, bleak rooms weren't helping with the depression. I had to get out.

I sprinted out the door about a hundred times quicker than I'd gotten in.

I wandered the forest near my home, trying to find something that could abate the pain and loneliness. I'd tried drugs before, but they didn't work. They only made it worse. I'd been able to give up without much trouble.

I watched the clouds pass in front of the moon and the stars twinkling so high above.

The worst time of the year, as most people who are alone will tell you, was Christmas. Seeing all the happy family films made you want to throw the TV set out the window.

A cold breeze whispered across me. I shivered and pulled my jumper closer around me. It was probably best not to die of hypothermia. I made my way slowly back home.

I grimaced at that word. It wasn't home. It never had been, even when my mother was living with me.

"_For you there'll be no crying."_

I froze as I heard those words being sung. The voice was perfect, the voice of an angel.

"_For you the sun will be shining  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right."_

I strained to listen to the words. They calmed my sadness, reined in my loneliness.

Who could have such a perfect voice? I needed to know.

"_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score."_

The song continued. I tried to follow the sound, yearning to find who could sing so perfectly. But every direction I moved seemed to make the sound softer, further away. From the voice, I could tell that it was a girl singing.

"_And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before."_

I strived to find the singer, but the only light was the moon, and the clouds were still concealing it. The trees were shadowing me; I could only see a few feet in front of me.

"_To you, I would give the world  
To you, I'd never be cold  
Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's alright, I know it's right."_

I saw a slight light in front of me. My breath caught in my throat. Was this she? Was she an actual angel? She seemed to illuminate the surroundings.

"_And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before."_

It was her. I stayed behind a tree, watching her. Her hair was long and red, the most shocking red. She was wearing a simple white dress. The skin I could see was white and luminous, but that could have been the lack of light. She looked a couple of years younger than me, but had a wisdom in her expression that made her seem as old as the Earth.

"_Like never before; like never before."_

She stood still. The only movement was her hair and her dress, ruffling in the soft wind.

I had never seen her before. Was she new here? That would explain it. I didn't know how I could have missed such radiant beauty.

She started walking away, singing another song. I followed her soundlessly, not having heard enough of her song.

"_The ring is on my hand,  
And the wreath is on my brow;  
Satin and jewels grand  
Are all at my command,  
And I am happy now."_

She stopped at a clearing. The moon was out behind the clouds and gave her an even more ethereal look. I saw that her eyes were a liquid silvery-blue, a colour I had never seen before on anyone.

"_And my lord he loves me well;  
But, when first he breathed his vow,  
I felt my bosom swell -  
For the words rang as a knell,  
And the voice seemed his who fell  
In the battle down the dell,  
And who is happy now."_

She was looking up at the sky. Her expression was filled with happiness. Her happiness was infectious, I felt as happy as she seemed.

"_But he spoke to re-assure me,  
And he kissed my pallid brow,  
While a reverie came o'er me,  
And to the church-yard bore me,  
And I sighed to him before me,  
Thinking him dead D'Elormie,  
'Oh, I am happy now!' "_

She laughed and span round, still not seeing me. Her laugh was beautiful and made me want to join in. I kept quiet, so as not to startle her.

"_And thus the words were spoken,  
And this the plighted vow,  
And, though my faith be broken,  
And, though my heart be broken,  
Here is a ring, as token  
That I am happy now!"_

She looked right at me and smiled. I jerked back slightly but she shook her head, as if wanting me to stay. I kept still, watching what I somehow knew was the end of the song.

The light of the moon intensified, for some unknown reason. She lifted up her arms as she sang the last verse.

"_Would God I could awaken!  
For I dream I know not how!  
And my soul is sorely shaken  
Lest an evil step be taken, -  
Lest the dead who is forsaken  
May not be happy now."_

At the last word, she looked back at me with such perfect love. I watched her, falling more and more in love with her.

She levitated off her feet, so that she was flying. Strangely, this didn't shock me. I just watched her.

A bright blue flash lit everything, and she disappeared. I felt a light brush on my cheek, as if she was kissing me.

I knew, somehow, that she'd been sent down to let me know that I wasn't alone. I didn't feel alone. I had her watching over me.

At that point, I started believing in angels.

**Right, explanation if you didn't understand it.**

**This has literally nothing to do with Night World apart from the characters.  
**

**Morgead is human. His mother left, like in Night World. He is about 24 in this fic. Jez is an angel, who he probably won't see again, but he loves her. She is not like Gary from Dark Angel, she is an honest-to-goodness real angel.  
**


End file.
